iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age: Collision Course
Ice Age: Collision CourseIce Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! is an upcoming sequel to the 2012 film Ice Age: Continental Drift and the fifth installment in the ''Ice Age'' franchise. It is set to be released on July 22, 2016 Ice Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course!. Synopsis Scrat’s epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him into space where he accidentally sets off a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten Planet Earth. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd leave their home and embark on a quest-filled adventure full of comedy and excitement while travelling to exotic new landscapes and encountering a host of colorful new characters & Ice Age Collision Course Characters. Plot Ice Age Collision Course Characters Ice Age Collision Course Animal Characters Plot points Book plot1 Book plot2 * The Fountain of Youth * Peaches's "impending wedding" * Scrat's Space Adventure * The Dinosaur bird family * An erupting volcano * Shangri-La * Geotopia ** Multiple crystal levels in Geotopiahttp://www.amazon.com/Ice-Age-Collision-Course-Junior/dp/1499803095 ** Ice Elevator Voice Cast Returning Characters * Ray Romano: Manny * John Leguizamo: Sid * Denis Leary: Diego * Queen Latifah: Ellie * Jennifer Lopez: Shira * Simon Pegg: Buck * Keke Palmer: Peaches * Sean William Scott: Crash * Josh Peck: Eddie * Wanda Sykes: Granny * Chris Wedge: Scrat New Characters * Jesse Tyler Ferguson: Shangri Llama * Adam DeVine: Julian * Jessie J: Brooke * Nick Offerman: Gavin * Stephanie Beatriz: Gertie * Max Greenfield: Roger * Michael Strahan: Teddy * Melissa Rauch: Francine * Neil deGrasse Tyson: Neil deBuck Weasel * Lilly Singh: MiniCorn (x2) Production : After the release of Ice Age: Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, said of the fifth installment in the Ice Age franchise: "It sounds like they’re working on something. So hopefully the answer is YES, but I cannot say for sure." A promotional poster, shown in June 2015, at the Licensing Expo, revealed the film's full title: Ice Age: Collision Course. Release The film was scheduled for release on July 15, 2016. However, the release was moved to July 22, to avoid competition with the Ghostbusters remake, also scheduled for release on the same day. An extended sneak peek of the movie in the form of a short film called Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe was attached to theatrical showings of Blue Sky Studio's The Peanuts Movie on November 6, 2015. The teaser poster of the film was revealed on November 6, 2015 with the words "Bring Scrat Home" spoofing The Martian. The short film was released later on November 9, 2015, on 20th Century Fox's official YouTube page. Trivia * This is stated to be the "defining" chapter, indicating that this may be the final film in the franchise. * Coincidentally, this film will be released on John Leguizamo's 52nd birthday. * This is the first ''Ice Age ''movie since the original film not to have John Powell compose the score. The original film had David Newman compose the score, while John Debney will provide the score for the fifth film. References Category:Movies